


Loki Laufeyson

by Onefandomatatime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onefandomatatime/pseuds/Onefandomatatime
Summary: None of the characters from marvel are mine. This is my first ever fanfic so don't judge me too harshly. I am open to suggestions and help or advice. **I have seen infinity war so there could be spoilers here. I'm not sure..just a warning in case there are*** i am also not  used to typing things like this, so forgive the way it's typed, as I'll have it figured out hopefully by my next chapter. Again I apologize for my mediocrity in this chapter, as it is my first fanfic. Happy reading!





	1. Deception of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters from marvel are mine. This is my first ever fanfic so don't judge me too harshly. I am open to suggestions and help or advice. **I have seen infinity war so there could be spoilers here. I'm not sure..just a warning in case there are*** i am also not used to typing things like this, so forgive the way it's typed, as I'll have it figured out hopefully by my next chapter. Again I apologize for my mediocrity in this chapter, as it is my first fanfic. Happy reading!

Loki remembered to look both ways before he crossedthe street, but was as yet almost flattened by a carnonetheless. Midgardian laws were sometimes hard to keep up with, as Loki had neglected to check the street sign for the little red hand that had told him not to walk. Loki sighed. Eventually, he would learn all of the rules of the people of Midgard, but for now, he would have to do his best not to get himself hurt.

After nearly being attacked by five hideous beats that mortals call "dogs", getting lost twice, and getting cussed out by a line of angry drivers at yet another crosswalk, Loki finally made it to the little coffee shop that his brother had asked to meet him at.

The hostess looked up at the tall, intimidating figure approaching her and hoped he wouldn't cause any trouble while he was here, though he certainly looked like the type.

"Welcome to Patty's coffee house, sir! How many?" The hostess chirped.

"Excuse me?" Loki replied, looking a bit confused.

"How many? You know, for your table, sir?"

Loki wasn't entirely sure what she meant but she looked like she needed an answer, and preferably one in the form of a number. Oh well.

"My brother has asked me to meet him here. " Loki said cautiously.

"Oh, well go right on through this hallway, and he will probably be in the main dining area at a table." The waitress replied a bit impatiently, as a line had formed behind the tall stranger.

"Thank you." Loki walked swiftly around the hostess and turned down the hallway towards the dining area so he could find his brother and finally sit down.

"Loki! Over here!" A voice boomed from somewhere to his left, and Loki snapped his head around to see his brother, Thor, sitting at a too-small table, in a too-small chair, with a too-small glass of lemonade in front of him. Loki made his way over to the too-small table, trying to dodge chair legs and people's feet. "Brother! I am glad you're here. But why did you take so long?" Thor looked up at Loki, who had yet to sit down.

Loki pulled out one of the chairs and thumped down onto it, causing the people at a table near them to glance over curiously. "I got lost twice, i was nearly attacked by vicious dogs five times, and almost flattened two times." Loki spat the words out, obviously annoyed.

"Why didn't you just teleport yourself here, brother?" Thor asked smiling. "Gee, Brother, " Loki spat out the word brother mockingly, "perhaps I though to do so, but unlike you, I am strictly forbidden to use my magic while I am here on midgard. "But-" Thor started. "- and I'm sure you also have forgotten that these" - Loki ripped one of the sleeves on his black suit jacket up to reveal a thin gold cuff fitted snugly to his arm- "are keeping me from using my abilities, even in a life threatening situation." Loki finished his rant and sat back in his chair staring at Thor, one of his eyebrows cocked slightly.

Thor looked back at Loki and leaned forward In his chair until his elbows were resting on the table and he was leaning over his folded arms. "You won't be wearing those cuffs for much longer. We need your help, Loki." Thor said quickly

"And who is 'we'?" Loki countered, leaning forward until he could smell Thor's breath.

"The Avengers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters here are so short. I'm just adjusting to the writing and everything. Hopefully they will begin to get longer with each chapter. Happy reading!

Loki followed behind Thor as quickly as he could, knowing that his brother would not stop for him if he got lost, as he could tell Thor was too busy locked in his own thoughts to pay him any attention. From his surroundings, Loki could tell they were heading towards Tony Stark's tower, and he figured that when they got there, most, if not all of the avengers would have already assembled and would be waiting for them. 

"Brother, would you mind telling me why you have summoned me to Earth, directed me to a miniscule little coffee shop, and are now forcing me to follow you to the Stark building so that I can partake in some idiotic little mission that I have absolutely no interest in partaking in whatsoever?" Loki asked as he jogged to Thor's side and kept up with him, taking long, quick strides.

"That is for me to know, and for you to maybe find out, Loki. " Thor responded curtly. "What"? Loki questioned. " If i decide that you will be of no help, then I will have you sent back to Asgard where you will at least not be capable of causing any damage." Thor explained as he quickly jutted an arm out to keep Loki from walking straight into a busy road at yet another crosswalk. 

As they arrived at Stark tower, Loki glanced around and realized that he was getting a lot of curious, and irritated looks aimed In his direction. Knowing full well why, Loki pulled his shoulders back, stuck out his chin, and walked as confidently as he could towards the entrance of the building, silently apologizing to everyone he saw for trying to take over earth, and destroying half of new York in the process. 

Once inside the immediate entrance, and after Thor cleared both himself and Loki, convincing the security officers that 1) "Loki is wearing golden cuffs that prevent him from using his magic," and 2) "No, Loki is not here to destroy new York again", they were in the building heading up to a top floor in an elevator. 

"So, on this 'mission', I'll be furnished with some useful weapons and the like as well as getting my cuffs taken off, correct?" Loki asked cautiously while risking a look over at Thor.

"I'm not so sure, Loki.. I was thinking about possibly not removing your cuffs at all. You would be much less of a threat to those around you, and- " Loki cut Thor off quickly. "So you aren't even going to give me the use of basic magic that could save someone's life?" Loki implored impatiently. "You could just as easily turn on us and use that magic to take a life, Loki. And as much as I wouldn't want to admit it, you are powerful, and could easily deceive us and jeopardize our mission." Thor countered. 

"And what exactly IS this mission about, Thor? You still haven't even told me what this mission is meant to accomplish, and why you need ME to help you, when you've got half a dozen or so people who you could team up with!" Loki was shouting by the time he finished. 

"That's the problem Loki. It's just you, me, Tony stark, and and that teenaged boy Peter Parker. We arent sure where everybody else has gone, and we need to find them." Thor explained.

"Why are you all so desperate to find everybody?" Loki asked soberly.

"Hopefully you won't have to find out." Thor looked Loki dead in the eyes.

"Thor, I can tell you are keeping something from me. Tell me what is going on. And keep in mind that you cannot lie to to the god of Lies." Loki finished with a warning.

"Stark will explain when we get to our meeting room." Thor said quickly. 

Loki rolled his eyes as the doors opened and they stepped out. "Always so melodramatic brother." Loki quipped with a smirk.

 


	3. The meeting

Loki stepped into a large meeting room, still prepared to see half a dozen faces looking at him despite what himself and Thor had just discussed in the elevator, and was surprised to see Tony Stark, and the Parker boy sitting by each other talking in hushed tones. 

Suddenly Tony noticed them and looked at Loki.

"Well, well, well. Hey there, sweet cheeks. You here to take another shot at the world? Or just New York again?" Tony quipped with a smirk.

"I haven't decided yet." Loki said menacingly. 

At that, Peter looked quickly between Tony and Loki, obviously distressed at what the latter had just said. Tony noticed, and gave Loki a look to tell him to shut up and sit down before Peter had a heart attack. 

Peter was nervous indeed, as he had only heard talk of Loki's brazen endeavor to take over the whole of humanity. If the god was that ballsy, what else would he try? There's no way to predict what the god of mischief would do next and this set everyone a bit on edge, especially Peter himself. 

Thor, meanwhile, had sat down and made himself comfortable watching things unfold with a humorous grin on his face, knowing full well that Loki was just pulling at Tony and Peter's legs for the sake of michief. 

Once Loki had sat down and Peter had  _calmed_ down, Tony cleared his throat.

"So, look. Obviously, you've noticed that there are only three of us, not counting lamb chop over here,  when there should be more. I also hope you've noticed that the Doctor hasn't shown up to kick Loki off the planet. That means that the earth is currently unguarded and the rest of the Avengers are missing. I havent been able to locate them, and jarvis turned off his tracker two weeks ago." He turned to address Loki now. "Thor and the kid and I can't do this on our own. which is why I had him call you. You might have had the balls to attempt a "Midgardian takeover" but you're stuck now with those cuffs on, made by yours truly, and we're going to need your....skill set... to help us find everyone." Tony finished and sat back, drawing in a breath. 

"So what happens when we either don't find the other 'Avengers', or I decide I don't want to help you and have another go at taking over Midgard?" Loki questioned.

At this, Thor sat forward and, glancing at Peter and Tony, put his hand firmly on Loki's shoulder and turned him so that they were facing each other. 

"If you think that making another attempt at taking over the people of Midgard is a wise decision, then you will be educated on how to make good decisions Loki. And I think that even you wouldn't enjoy the matter in which you are educated." Thor looked at Loki, a warning in his eyes. Loki could tell his brother wasnt lying. Or even joking. 

"Very well. I hope you all know that I am quite ill-equipped to take over the Earth, even with it's pitiful defenses." Loki said while eyeing the two across the table from him. After what had happened with the whole Ragnarok fiasco on Asgard, Loki had made himself a solemn vow that he would do his best to behave, if not for his sake, then for Thor's. So far, Loki had kept well to his promise. But being back on Midgard brought old memories rushing back to him. How close he had been to getting the job finished. 

Loki remembered the terror he had felt when he realized his army was losing and he wouldn't achieve the victory he sought.  _If thanos still remembers my failed attempt at global domination, he will come for me soon enough, and if he does, nothing will stop the titan from getting to me._

He pulled himself out of his thoughts right as he heard Thor finish talking and all three of them turned to look at Loki, eyebrows raised in questioning. "Well? Are you in brother?" Thor asked, eyeing Loki suspiciously. 

"When do we start?" Loki smirked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was sitting in the room that one of the many people working in the Tower had shown him to. Apparently he was much more tired than he thought he would be, because as soon as he had sat down on the bed, he had knocked out cold. 

After Stark had adjourned the little four man meeting, him and Thor had gone off, presumably to chat, while Peter had whisked himself to one of probably hundreds of rooms to do who-knows-what. After everyone had wandered off, effectively leaving Loki alone, a tall, dark-haired woman in a sharp looking business suit jacket, pencil skirt and mile-high heels had magically appeared and asked Loki to "please follow me to where you'll be staying while you're here, sir." 

She had left him alone in his room to do "whatever he wanted to" and had fallen asleep until now. Now, which appeared to be... 1:30 in the morning.  _"Great, it's one a.m., Loki. who sleeps until one in the morning?_ " Loki thought. He sat fully up in his bed and noticed that it was actually quite spacious, and even longer than his length laying down, which in his few overnight stays on Midgard, he had not been able to find a bed where his feet didn't dangle over the end at his achilles heels. This one gave him almost six inches between his heels and the end of the bed. " _hmm. I guess even though Stark is a short little_ _troll, he knows how to cater to his... taller company."_ Loki thought to himself with a smirk. Suddenly he noticed how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours, not even the day before when he had met his brother at that stupid little corner cafe. Loki decided it was time for some food. He just had to fin the kitchen..

After a good half an hour of wandering up and down in the elevator, Loki was ready to give up. He had checked what felt like every room in the tower. (he knew he hadn't but it sure felt like it). He was on his way back to the elevator when all of a sudden, a soft "Can I help you?" sounded behind him. Loki cursed himself for having woken someone, and, for letting his senses dull to where he didn't even hear the person approaching behind him. 

The woman tried again. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked a bit louder this time.

Loki put on his most charming smile and spun around to face her. "No, I'm f-" Loki faltered.

"Is something wrong? Do you need help or not?  If not, kindly tell me so I can go back to sleep." The woman tried  _again_ , much less patient this time.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, still entranced. This woman was a vision indeed. She wore a knee-length white silk nightgown, and her long tanned legs seemed to stretch for miles. Her dark hair fell to her waist, and her deep brown eyes shone in the moonlight that was filtering through a nearby window. Then, with an internal gasp, Loki realized that this was the same woman that had shown him to his room earlier. She was just as tall, but looked quite different when she wasn't in towering heels and a suit with her hair tied back. 

Loki's smile reappeared. "No, thank you, I was just wandering around a bit... To get the feel of what the tower is like. You know, while there aren't people awake to crawl up my arse about every little thing and ask me "if I need anything, sir?" Loki finished with a smirk and one eyebrow cocked. 

The woman smirked and gave a snort of laughter and realization before she winked at him and turned on her heel, disappearing around a corner at the end of the hallway. 

Loki turned around and began walking the opposite direction, when behind him the woman called out, her head peeking out from the corner of the wall.

"If you're looking for something to eat, there's a break room on every other floor, and the main kitchen that Mr. Stark uses is on the top floor of the building. That's Mr. Stark's living floor, but whenever any of the Avengers stay here, they always end up spending most of their time up there anyways. Good night, sir." and she was gone.

Loki turned around again, and, forgetting his hunger in his embarrassment at his transparency, headed for his room as quickly as he could. 

 _"damn, I wish I could teleport right now."_ He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kind of on a writing spree XD i know that only about a hundred or so people have read this. but i'm really getting into it so I'm going to keep posting more chapters :) Let me know if you like my story so far and think i should make new chapters. Thanks, and Happy reading!

Loki woke up to a punch in the stomach. 

 

What a way to start the day. After successfully beating the shite out of his brother for punching him, Loki made his way into the ensuite bathroom that was connected to his sleeping chambers by a set of french double doors with red silky-looking curtains hanging on them from the inside. After figuring out which knob made the water warm versus cold, Loki helped himself to a ice-cold shower and then got dressed. 

He was in an elevator on his way to the penthouse floor, when it stopped on the 88th floor. The same place Loki had met the woman the night before. The doors opened, and in she walked. She was wearing a black suit jacket and skirt. But this time, she was sporting red heels, and her hair was in a tight braid going down her back. She was also wearing a pair of wide, black framed glasses. 

Loki raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment, and stepped to the right to give her more space. She looked over at him and flashed a warm smile.

"Good morning, sir. Have you found everything to your liking in your quarters so far?" she asked.

"Yes, I have, thank you," Loki replied seriously. "But perhaps you could tell me a bit about the building?" He inquired.

"Of course. So the building we are in now is called the Main Tower, which has 93 stories. There is also a South and North building with 35 and 55 stories respectively. The Main Tower is the Avengers' headquarters, and most of them live here virtually year-round, but obviously no one is here right now.." she paused, seeming a bit troubled, then continued. "Most of the bottom floors are office floors and used for basic tech. The last 13 floors are for Mr. Stark and any of the Avengers. As you've probably noticed, you're currently staying on the 85th floor along with your brother. The south building, or South Tower, is all tech, security, and other things of that sort. Finally, the north building, aka the North Tower, is all office floors for everyone that works for Mr. Stark or the Avengers." she finished explaining as the elevator doors opened to the top floor. 

"Thank you. I now feel  _slightly_ less clueless." Loki said with a smirk. 

"No problem at all. If you need anything or have any questions, feel free to let me know" she offered as they stepped out of the elevator. Loki turned to go to the right and noticed she wasn't following suit. He turned around and called after her. 

"I beg your pardon, but could I get your name?" He called out to her.

"Chloe!" she called back before disappearing into a room down the hallway, probably to meet with someone important.

Loki chuckled to himself as he walked into the main part of the floor, and then the kitchen. That woman was  _always_ diving around a corner or into a room. He wondered how long she had been working for Stark to know the building(s) so well. Probably years.  

Loki had just located some fruit from the cold box when his brother appeared at the massive island counter out of the corner of his eye. 

"What do you want, Thor?" Loki questioned with a hint of annoyance and noticing his brother looked a bit out of breath. 

"I wanted to apologize for punching you earlier. I don't mind fighting you in the least, but father always said not to hurt a man when he was sleeping, eating, or taking a shite." Thor finished with a chuckle. 

Loki felt a smile on his lips but maintained his straight face. 

"Thank you brother, but I sense that whatever has brought you here is not in any way related to an apology." Loki said carefully.

"Then your senses have not dulled. Once you have finished eating, Tony Stark wants to meet us in the TV room." Thor replied.

"Very well. Do you know what he wishes to discuss?" Loki asked.

"No, but it didn't sound urgent, at least not from the way Chloe sounded, so I suppose you do not need to rush yourself. Enjoy your breakfast Loki. I'll see you in a bit." Thor called the last bit over his shoulder as he was leaving.

 _Chloe? As in the Chloe I met last night? Is she Stark's assistant?"_ Loki thought to himself as he bit into an apple. 

 

Once Loki had finished his food and had a glass of water, he decided to make his way over to the "TV room" as Thor had called it. To be fair, Loki had only learned what a TV was the last time he had visited Midgard. They seemed harmless enough, but once a person started watching whatever was on it, It was almost impossible to get their attention back again until the screen changed to really loud people yelling about things they were selling for five minutes straight. Keeping this in mind, Loki wondered why Stark wanted to have their little meeting in a room with one of these devices. Thor and Loki might still be immune to the TV's charms, but Loki knew full well that Stark and the rest of the Earth's population wasn't. 

He wandered down a hallway past countless rooms until one in particular caught his eye. 

It was fairly empty with the exception of a sofa, a lamp, an armchair, a book shelf and a small tv. But the furniture wasn't what intrigued Loki. What caught his attention, even from out in the hallway, was the pictures. There were pictures of everyone on the Avengers, and even a few with a half balding man who looked like some sort of earth agent. Actually, he looked like the same agent who had shot Loki back on the flying aircraft carrier-type vessel after he had escaped from his cell during his attempt at taking over Midgard. There were pictures of Steve Rogers and his friend "Bucky" as the picture title stated. There was Peter Parker and Tony Stark standing together smiling in front of one of Stark's newest bots. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton both crying with laughter with something that looked to be a small explosion was happening in the far off background right near a terrified looking Agent. (Coleslaw was it?) Barton and Sam Wilson both intently focused on something Barton was showing Wilson about his bow. One of Stark and Bucky, with eyes shining, appearing to be deep in a discussion about something important but obviously funny, or at least amusing. There was even one of his own brother Thor who looked to be mid laugh while playing with some strange, sleek black creature with a long tail and yellow eyes that had flopped onto the floor in front of him. The one that caught his attention though, the one he just couldn't ignore, was in the centre of the wall, hanging right above the middle of the sofa. It was one of all the Avengers together. None in any of their armor or 'avengers clothing'. It was a picture that had been taken while they were all together relaxing in this very room. In the photo, Bucky was asleep on Steve's shoulder who was laughing and looking down at Tony who was laying on the floor in front of the couch with his phone. (probably engaging in a conversation at the same time.) Sam was absorbed in a book with his legs taking up the rest of the sofa, and Peter,Thor, Natasha and Clint were all bent over what looked like some electronic device, (probably a game), that Peter had clutched in his hands. 

They all looked so happy.

 

Loki spent a few more minutes looking at those and various other photos of the team with different people at different times and places before he decided he should really get going to the tv room to meet Stark and his brother. 

He turned to leave, and there, quietly leaning against the door frame, stood none other than Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had a bit of fun with this. don't forget to comment if you think i should keep writing more :) also, if i do end up writing more, i've got some good stuff planned for the storyline so just keep that in mind. sorry if it was a short chapter and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Loki turned around and stared at Tony in shock. 

"what are you doing here Stark?" Loki asked defensively. 

"Well your brother and I had been waiting for you for around ten minutes when I decided to come looking for you. Your brother offered but I told him I still knew my way around the Tower better than he did, so here I am, and here you are." Tony replied with a smirk and stuck both arms out to his sides. 

Loki looked down in embarrassment. 

"Well, what were you doing in here?" Tony dropped his arms and instead settled with a hand on his hip. 

Loki gave Tony a sarcastic grin. "I was fighting a Bilge Snipe." 

"Obviously, since you aren't going going to tell me what you were doing in here or why, I suggest you and I make our way back to where Thor is waiting." 

Tony knew that Loki was keeping something from him. He also knew that whatever Loki had been up too wasn't anything mischievous or dangerous. 

As Loki walked past Stark through the doorway, he felt a hand on the small of his back, but chose to ignore it. 

 

Once they made their way to the tv room, they were greeted by Thor, who had been wondering where they had disappeared off to. 

"Brother, you're finally here! After Tony had left to get you and had been gone for awhile, I had figured I should come find you both to make sure you weren't killing each other." Thor joked with a kind-hearted smile. 

"Don't worry goldilocks, I wouldn't  _dream_ of killing your  _precious_ little brother. I'd only maim him slightly." Tony crossed his arms at Loki who gave him a look of incredulous indignation. Tony returned the look with one of faux shock before he broke into a chuckle. 

"Can we all sit down so we can talk?" Thor asked, now getting a bit impatient with the other two and their constant bickering like an old married couple.

"No problemo." Tony replied and sat down in the nearest chair. Loki followed suit, but did so in a more graceful manner, obviously a jibe at Tony's near constant level of casualty at everything. Thor looked from Loki to Tony before clearing his throat. Tony took that as his signal to start talking.

"So, I assume you've noticed Peter Parker isn't here. I have not heard from him since yesterday, and i'm becoming increasingly worried, even though it's only been less than a day." By the time Tony had finished, his tone and face had changed to one of worry and concern for the boy who had become a part of the weird family that the Avengers made up. The only family Tony really had these days. He really hoped the kid was okay and that he hadn't gone missing like all the others so far. 

Thor and Loki had been whispering to themselves and joking around a bit, but by the time Tony had finished, their attention was focused on him. Thor had taken on the same worried look that Tony possessed, and Loki's face betrayed sign of any emotion he might be feeling. 

"I think we should try to find Peter Parker, and then, whether we find him or not, we should focus on figuring out why the others have disappeared." Thor suggested thoughtfully. 

"That's actually a decent idea, brother." Loki finally chimed in. He figured that he should probably add something to the conversation. He didn't want Thor to think that Loki thought he was actually  _smart_ , but it was a decent idea. He only had one doubt though. 

"Brother, if Parker was still well able to come of his own volition, then wouldn't he already be here?" Loki asked skeptically.

"He makes a good point." Tony added, earning him a quick surprised glance from Loki. 

Suddenly, Chloe came running in. "Mr. Stark! There's been an accident! You have to come quick!" She half-yelled half-panted at Tony who was already out of his seat and running past her out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator. Thor stood up and went over to Chloe, probably to make sure she was ok, and Loki decided it was probably best to follow Tony and make sure he didn't do anything stupid in his haste. Also, Loki admittedly was quite curious himself, and wanted to see what had happened. He had a dark feeling that it involved that Spider-Kid or whatever his stupid name was. He cast a spell over himself as he hurried after Tony, making it so that no one could see him, save anyone he wanted to be able to. Thor and Tony had talked the night before and decided that Loki would be granted use of a few basic powers. One was his invisibility, one was his levitation, and the other was his ability to summon his weapons. Both could only be used though, in times of dire need or in an emergency. Loki jumped in the elevator with Tony just as he hit the button for the roof. 

 _"The roof? why is he going to the roof? shouldn't he be going down?"_ Loki thought confusedly to himself. 

Suddenly he heard Tony's voice.

"Friday, I'm going up to the roof, get my suit ready. And find out who the accident involves and set directions on how to get straight to them,  _now._ " Tony commanded, and Loki could hear the smallest hint of panic in his voice.

"Sir, I've already taken care of everything, your suit is prepped for you already, and i've programmed directions straight to the hospital where Peter Parker has been taken to." Friday replied immediately. 

Tony's face paled, but just then the elevator doors opened. "I really need to get these things sped up.." Tony mumbled to himself as he stepped out. 

Loki followed, but Tony started running straight towards the edge of the roof, and before Loki could even shout, Tony had hurled himself over the edge. Loki reached the edge and looked over to see tony falling right as something hot and loud shot past him from the left and went right over the edge of the roof. Loki recognized it as Tony's suit as it attached itself to Tony and sent him rocketing off into the sky. Loki sighed as he levitated himself into the air and away from the building following Tony at an agonizingly slow pace. 

For his few visits to Midgard, Loki knew where the main Healing center was in this area, so he decided to check for Stark there first. He wasn't sure but had a hunch that he would find him there.

 

Tony arrived at the hospital and landed quite roughly on the asphalt, ditching his suit (no one else would be able to control it or move it) and running into the building and right up to the receptionists desk. 

"Peter Parker! Where's Peter Parker?!" He practically shouted at the surprised and very rumpled looking woman siting behind the desk. 

"Who are you? Only family's allowed back there right now, sir." She replied slowly. 

"Im his Father! I need to see him!" Tony shouted at her again, not even realizing what he had just said. 

"In that case, sir, I need some form of identification proving you two are related, in case you're some psycho trying to get back there at him" The nurse said patiently.

Tony looked at her before excusing himself for a moment. "Friday?" he said into his ever present ear piece, "I need you to get me proof of my kinship to Peter. I told the lady here at the hospital that I'm his father. Can you handle that?" He asked hurriedly. "Right away sir." came the reply. Tony walked back up to the woman. 

"I left my wallet in my car. I need to go grab it." The nurse nodded her consent. 

Tony took off out the door and ran up to his suit, where Friday already had proof of identification hanging from the writing slot in his suit.  _"Damn, I'm glad I_ _installed that thing"_ Tony thought triumphantly. He grabbed his new identity, struck with the realization that he hadn't yet been recognized, and was very grateful for it. He ran back inside with his new identification in his wallet, and pulled it out once he reached the desk, pretending it had been in there the whole time. The receptionist glanced at it. 

"5th floor, room 507." She said without even looking back at Tony. He nodded before running to the elevator and jamming the 'five' button so hard, he was sure he heard it crack. 

 

It seemed like 20 minutes, but was more like 20 seconds before he was on the fifth floor and down the hallway looking for Peter's room. He found it and stopped outside the closed door, taking a moment to catch his breath and collect himself before going in. He opened the door and saw Peter Laying in a too-big bed hooked up to a ventilator with countless needles coming out of him. Tony took one look at him before his knees gave way and his vision went black.

 

Loki was walking towards the room that Tony was standing outside of, and watched him open the door. Tony collapsed right as Loki came up behind him. Loki lunged forward and caught him under the arms, heaving him up and dragging him over to a chair in the room by Parker's bed. Loki sat Tony down and released himself from his spell, becoming visible once again. 

He walked over and closed Peter's door and then sat down on the only other chair in the room, and waited for one of them to wake up.


End file.
